


Moonlight In The Garden

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Halamshiral, Alcohol, Condom, Condoms, Consent, Cunnlingus, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halamshiral, Just Fuck Already, Just fuck me already, Like, Missionary, Missionary Sex, Oral, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Well - Freeform, Wine, alcohol mention, and, how much plot do you need, lol, maybe a little oral, or something, red wine, right after, sex in garden, to have porn, uh, vanilla sex, we are actually using a condom, will contain explicit sex in later chapters, would this count as vanilla sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: After the ball in Halamshiral, Solas and Lavellan are a little drunk. Lavellan needs some air and follows him into the garden where they can have some privacy.





	1. Chapter 1

Mirna Lavellan sighed as she walked out onto the balcony. This...party...had almost been the death of her. She swore that she could still smell the blood somewhere on her, even though she had made sure to take a bath after the events that had conspired that night. 

She looked down at the wine glass in her hands, and swirled it around, before taking another sip of it. It was good and tart and went down impossibly smooth. Probably made through the sweat and tears of her own people. She cringed as this thought entered her mind. She had seen many elven servants...or were they slaves...in the palace today. So far they had avoided her gaze, but she could feel their eyes upon her sometimes. Judging? Jealous? She didn't know. She swallowed another gulp this time, letting the warmth of it heat up her otherwise cold innards. 

Her rather prominent pointed ears perked up. Someone was behind her, though, based on their gait... She tensed, then relaxed when she knew who it was. 

"I thought I might find you out here." 

She looked at her reflection in her glass before responding. "Yes, I just needed some air."

He came up to her left and leaned on the balcony as well. He smiled at her, pride and...some other emotion she couldn't detect shining in his grey eyes. "You did well tonight."

"Really? I don't feel it. I feel like I could've done so much more." 

He smiled gently. "That's one of the things I admire about you. You try so hard." He gently turned her to him.

She looked up into his eyes. He smelled of blood as well. The whole party did. Came with the job, she guessed. She felt like she could never get rid of the smell. It stained everything and was ever pervasive. 

That thought must've shown in her eyes, or in her expression, as she watched his becoming one of a thinly veiled concern. "Are you alright, vhenan?" He asked in a voice that was very soft, almost a whisper. 

"I'm fine...just thinking about how I can't wait to get back home and take a proper bath." She said with a smile.

He laughed. A soft, gay sound that tickled her ears. "I know what you mean. It's only been one night, and I feel positively filthy."

She looked at his face, and at his bald head gleaming lightly in the waning light. He didn't look dirty at all. "You look fine to me." She said while gently bringing a hand up, and stroking his scalp with a fingertip. It might've just been the warmth of the forgotten wine still sitting on the banister, but this impossibly intimate action felt right. 

His skin was smooth, but with a tiny bit of barely there stubble. 

He blushed and took in air sharply between his teeth when he felt her gentle touch. He had already had too much to drink that night, and now she was doing things to him, things that...could drive him wild. He closed his eyes, absorbing the feeling, before he reached up, and took her hand in his, bringing the palm to his lips. His eyes carried a smolder in their depths as they looked into hers. He pressed his lips to her palm, and then to the inside of her wrist. 

Some color rose to her cheeks at his gentle touches. His lips weres soft, and so were his hands. He had the long fingers of an artist, and the skin of one as well. She supposed that welding magic must be akin to an art. An art he performed well. "S...Solas....I..."

He brought his hand to her lips, pressing against them with his index finger. "Care to go somewhere more private, m'lady?" He said in an overly formal tone with a slight smirk on his face while making a gentle bow at his waist.

Would she ever. 

She nodded, and let him take her hand, leading her into the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Lavellan find a secluded spot in the garden. Maybe now they can have some privacy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all intents and purposes, please imagine Solas basically saying most things in Elvish in this chapter, and imagine Mirna answering in Elvish.

The full moon was shining through the somewhat sparse trees in the garden of Halamshiral. It was beautiful, though, and seemed to give everything a bit of a silvery glow. Solas lead her through the grapevines toward a more secluded area, before gently pressing her up against a wall, and smiling, then leaning down to kiss her. "Does this area suffice?" He asked, whispering against her neck, as he trailed his fingertips over her dress. 

She let out a breath. His smell of parchment and mint surrounded her as she rested her hands on his shoulders. He seemed to be bending down quite a ways, before... She felt him begin to push her skirt up. "Vhenan...!" 

He looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his grey eyes. "Yes?" He asked, as his hands slid up under her skirt, gently brushing the outside of her thighs. "Do you wish me to stop?" He asked, stilling his hands to wait for her answer. 

"N...no...I'm just surprised that you're being so forward." It was true. This was most unlike him, as he usually gave the appearance of a celibate sage or hobo. Apostate hobo mage sage to be exact. Seeing this side of him was intoxicating. She felt herself blush, as she slid her hand down the back of his head, eliciting a nice sound from him. "It's unlike you." She looked curiously into his eyes, as she was awarded another mischievous smile. 

"Mmm...if I could draw this out for years I would." He said in a whisper before sliding his hands up further, revealing her underthings. He hooked the fingertips of his left hand on the top of them, and slid them down, revealing her sex to him. And her scent. He breathed her in deeply. In her most private of areas, she still smelled curiously sweet. He wondered idly how that could be, before he slid his fingers along her folds gently, then leaned forward and tasted her fully. 

She bit her lip to keep the moan to a low murmur, as she gripped his shoulder. He was so gentle, but at the same time, was lapping at her like she was the best thing he had tasted. Her back arched, as she looked up at the moon seemingly hanging low in the sky, the pleasure making her legs quake. Luckily he was there to hold onto her hips and keep her steady as she trembled. Her mouth opened, and she breathed deeply, moaning as he continued to taste her, his tongue moving all along her clit, and between her folds. Every so often he would dip his tongue inside her for a quick flick before again bathing her little nub with pleasure. She hadn't felt such bliss since...well since she had been at her clan. It had been too long. 

He looked up at her, her bosom heaving under her dress as he pleasured her. She was a sight. Like a goddess, and her sounds just as divine as if she was one. Mythal had once... He stopped that mode of thought quickly, before he took his free hand, and slowly inserted his thumb deep into her, eliciting a gasp. She was so warm and wet for him. He moved his thumb around and began to pump it lightly in and out of her while he continued with his mouth. He wanted her to feel as exquisite as she appeared to him. He moved his thumb around again and raised it gently against her inner walls. The quivered around it. He moaned into her sex, beginning to feel his own respond in kind.

With this new sensation, she almost fell, but he still was steadying her. She leaned further against the wall. The pleasure within began to rise, as her hips bucked involuntarily. She moaned louder, not much caring anymore if anyone heard. A few more of his licks and thrusts and her body arched in a final release that made her see more stars than the night sky. She sang out her pleasure as her walls tightened hard around his thumb. her juices sliding down his hand.

He grinned and laid her down in the soft grass before bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking it off. He gazed at her and smirked, "Feel better?"

She laughed lightly as her hearing began to return to normal. "Ha...yes."

He grinned. and kissed the inside of her thigh. "Good." He sat back on his heels and began to undo his belt. "Would you have any objection if-"

"Just fuck me Solas." She said with a blush and a grin.

He looked momentarily surprised at her being so blunt but quickly recovered as he slid off his pants, and slid a condom over his already-weeping dick. He leaned forward and positioned himself at her entrance. "As you wish..." He murmured before slowly seating himself deeply within her moist warmth. 

He was thick. but comfortably so, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his. He looked deeply into her eyes as he withdrew a little way, and slid in again. And again. He leaned down the third time and captured her mouth. sliding his tongue deep into her mouth as his strong hips continued a hungry, yet languid pace against hers. He didn't make much noise, save a few appreciative moans here and there."You feel amazing..." He said softly. his eyes closed in pleasure as he began to ramp up the speed.

She moaned and held onto his back tightening her legs. He opened his eyes and moved her legs so that her ankles were on his shoulders. He then began to thrust hard and fast, making her cry out each time his hips collided with hers. She attempted to meet his pace but was really just hanging on for dear life as his pace quickened until he slid into her one more hard, good time, and let out a groan of pleasure, his nails digging into her legs as his cock pulsated deeply and pleasurably within her. He held himself up for a moment before withdrawing and sitting back on his heels, taking ahold of the condom from its base and sliding it off. making a grunting sound as he did so. He slid his hand along the length of the condom, then knotted it, and lay gingerly next to her, nuzzling into her neck.

She lay there, listening to his breathing before-

"There you are!" Iron Bull's voice came booming as he rounded the corner. "Hey Boss, we were wondering-" He saw the position they were in, and backed off. "I'll just...tell them that you guys went for a stroll."*

Mirna Lavellan looked at the Qunari and nodded. "You best do that." 

He turned and left, leaving them in the garden.

\---

Solas smirked, and opened his eyes, seeing her blushing all over herself. He slid his hand through her hair, tucking it behind one of her ears. "You handled that well."

"Well, it would've gone better if the used condom hadn't been on my stomach." 

He looked and picked it up. "Well, so it is." He tossed it in one of the trash bins. 

She sat up, and found her panties, pulling them on. They both stood up. 

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Shall we go back to the festivities, my lady?" He asked with a knowing smile on his face.

She grinned and squeezed his hand back. "Yes, we shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Iron Bull pls.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what they are gonna do next chapter? lol


End file.
